


for the things I own

by canonlytrans



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canonlytrans/pseuds/canonlytrans
Summary: They can dance together, hidden away in death.





	for the things I own

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for Infinity War ahead. this is super short, but i had to get it out because i'm just... really upset.

A million thoughts flicker through her head as she dies. She can see Nebula, her sister – she remembers them fighting, them training, yelling, screaming, and most importantly, the day that they met. When Gamora was just a child, and so was her sister.

She can see Peter, a smile on his lips, humming a tune. She can kiss him, in this split second, reach forward and press her lips to his. They can dance together, hidden away in death. She'd expected him to kill her... or her to kill herself. There's a small part of her that hopes he dies so that they can be together, but she doesn't _want_ him to die. She wants him to live on.

(She wants him with her, but that can't happen. Not yet. Not until Thanos is dead, as unlikely as that is.)

She can see Groot, and that makes her gaze freeze. In a single moment, she can see him die, see him begin to grow... and then become the giant tree he was once, with Rocket, Peter, Drax, and Mantis by his side. (Not her.)

She can see Rocket, Drax, Mantis – a billion visions of them living, breathing, laughing, fighting, together. Together. That's what really matters. She can see Peter with them, and she cries.

And then she hits the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from the song 'Orange Sky' by Alexei Murdoch.


End file.
